Field of the Disclosure
Disclosed subject matter is in the field of telecommunication networks and more specifically, network planning tools for telecommunications networks.
Description of the Related Art
In the field of telecommunications, network planning tools enable network administrators, engineers, technicians, and others to manage the placement and configuration of telecommunication assets, also sometimes referred to as outside plant assets (outside plant assets) or simply outside plant. Historically, network planning tools have provided a two dimensional (2D) context and leveraged 2D data such as geographic information service (GIS) data to map outside plant assets in a 2D domain, e.g., latitude and longitude or street address. Various features and applications have been developed to facilitate network planning within the historical 2D context. Constrained to two dimensions, however, conventional network planning tools are limited in their ability to provide a user with a meaningful “view” of existing and proposed outside plant assets in their actual environments.